10 Maja 2009
TVP 1 05:40 Szczęśliwa karta - odc. 2; serial kraj prod.Kanada (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Europejskie safari - Zaskroniec zwyczajny; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Moja olimpiada (Can I Do It? My Own Olympics); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach ; STEREO 08:00 Tydzień; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Miś Fantazy - Magiczny cylinder, odc. 5; serial animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Baśnie i bajki polskie - Bazyliszek; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Domisie - Mów, co ci leży na sercu; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Teleranek - magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Młoda godzina - Gwiezdne wojny: Wojny klonów - odc. 15; serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Pies przed sądem (Trial of Old Drum, The); film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Sean McNamara; wyk.:Bobby Edner, Randy Travis, Ron Perlman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ranczo - odc. 45 - Wymiana międzypokoleniowa - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Od Rancza do Rancza ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Wtajemniczony - cz. 1 (Entrusted, part 1); film fabularny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Giacomo Batiato; wyk.:Klaus-Maria Brandauer, Giovanna Mezzogiorno, Thomas Sangster, Claire Keim; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 BBC w Jedynce - Dzikie Chiny - odc. 2 Shangri - La - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Doręczyciel - odc. 11/14 - Lekcje przedmałżeńskie - txt str.777, (również w TVP HD; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Jaka to melodia? - wydanie specjalne - 71; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Czary mary, odc. 44; serial kraj prod.USA (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 50 - Kontratak - txt str.777, (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Bursztynowy amulet - cz. 1 (Bernstein - Amulett, Das) - txt str.777; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); reż.:Gabi Kubach; wyk.:Muriel Baumeister, Merab Ninidze, Nadeshda Brennicke, Michael von Au; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Niepokonany Seabiscuit (Seabiscuit) - txt str.777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Gary Ross; wyk.:Jeff Bridges, Paul Vincent O'Connor, Chris Cooper; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kolekcja kinomana - Generał diabła (Teufels General, Des); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1954); reż.:Helmut Kautner; wyk.:Curd Jurgens, Marianne Koch, Wiktor de Kowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 04:55 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Męskie-żeńskie odc.3-Narzeczony; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 1043 Dzielne kobietki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1044 Dziewczyny na manowcach; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc. 50; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 663; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 267 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 268 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Zacisze gwiazd - (53) Marcin Perchuć i Aneta Todorczuk - Perchuć; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - zupa z małpy - txt str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Na ratunek Hawajom - txt str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 8 Portugalia - "Morze i Tag" (31); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Tajna wojna Harry'ego Frigga (Secret War of Harry Frigg); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968); reż.:Jack Smight; wyk.:Paul Newmann, Sylva Koscina, Andrew Duggan; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1626 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1045 Znikający mężczyźni; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Mini Szansa - Lady Pank; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 368 Śródziemnomorskie zapomnienie - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 19; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (40); teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 INPUT 2009 ; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka; STEREO 21:05 Dwójka w akcji - Włamanie na śniadanie (Bandits) - txt str.777; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Bruce Willis, Cate Blanchett, Billy Bob Thornton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Na imię mi Earl - odc. 3/24 (My Name is Earl ep. 2); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej (Nagroda dla Kocham Kino, Borys Szyc "Wojna polsko - ruska", Sonia Bohosiewicz i Jacek Bławut "Jeszcze nie wieczór"); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Royal Philharmonic Orchestra of London w Łodzi - koncert (cz. 2); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:55 Wania na 42 ulicy (Vanya on 42th Street); dramat kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1994); reż.:Luis Malle; wyk.:Jerry Mayer, George Gaynes, Lynn Cohen, Julianne Moore; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:18 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:46 Integracja; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO 07:59 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:13 Trzy grzyby w barszcz - Myszyniec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:40 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:56 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 09:49 Kosmiczna Prognoza Pogody; STEREO 09:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:00 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:50 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:01 Czas Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:59 Reportaż TVP INFO - Belize 2008 cz. I; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9 15:14 Globalna wioska; magazyn; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 16:47 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:51 Pogoda; STEREO 16:52 Kościół i świat ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:03 Kronika warszawska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:16 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 17:34 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 18:02 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:13 Pogoda; STEREO 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:23 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:31 Transmisja sportowa - Gala kickboxingu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 21:58 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO 22:04 Pogoda; STEREO 22:06 Top kryminał ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 22:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 00:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:27 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 00:36 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn; STEREO 01:07 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:21 Magazyn Świat; STEREO 01:36 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 01:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 02:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 02:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:30 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:03 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:28 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:53 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 04:28 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 04:57 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Pokemon - odc. 5, serial animowany, USA, Japonia 1997-1998 6:45 Miejskie szkodniki - odc. 25, serial animowany, Kanada 2008 7:15 Power Rangers - odc. 22, serial sf, USA 1999 7:45 Power Rangers - odc. 23, serial sf, USA 1999 8:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 6, USA 8:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 7, USA 9:15 Anastazja - film animowany, USA 1997 11:15 Krótkie spięcie 2 - komedia sf, USA 1988 13:45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 14:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii 16:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - studio 16:15 Papi i dziewczyny - komedia, USA 2003 17:45 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Ojcowskie praktyki - odc. 315, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - odc. 8, USA 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 65, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Wzór - odc. 38, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Kości - odc. 55, USA 2007-2008 23:05 Porzucona - thriller, USA 2002 1:05 Magazyn sportowy 3:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 8:00 Maja w ogrodzie - magazyn poradnikowy 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 35, Polska 2009 12:45 39 i pół - Brazileiro - odc. 10, Polska 2009 13:45 Niania - Białe szaleństwo - odc. 122, Polska 2009 14:20 Niania - Zemsta Janiny - odc. 123, Polska 2009 14:55 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 15:25 Łapać złodzieja - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 16:00 Richie milioner - komedia przygodowa, USA 1994 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 21:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 36, Polska 2009 22:45 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:15 Seks w wielkim mieście - odc. 14, USA 2001-2002 23:50 Czarna eskadra - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995 1:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:10 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1664; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1665; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1666; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1667; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1668; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 M jak miłość - odc. 647; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Milusiaki - Niezapomniany rejs (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z Sanktuarium św. Stanisława Biskupa i Męczennika OO. Paulinów na Skałce w Krakowie; STEREO 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1018* - Szekspir bez kwantów; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10* - Mgiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (69); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:30 Mini Szansa - Feel; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 648; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Buli - odc. 3/57 Bouli wśród piratów; Przebiśnieg; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Oficer - odc. 7* "Maszeruj albo giń"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:10 HIT GENERATOR - (10); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Szkoda gadać - odc. 64; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: Prokom Sopot - Turów Zgorzelec ( 1 ); STEREO 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 648; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Buli - odc. 3/57 Bouli wśród piratów; Przebiśnieg; serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Oficer - odc. 7* "Maszeruj albo giń"; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zaproszenie - Wokół tarnowskiego ratusza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 1018* - Szekspir bez kwantów; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Jan Serce - odc. 3/10* - Mgiełka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 W rajskim ogrodzie - Marakeszu; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Dole i niedole Ułana Krechowieckiego; reportaż 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Kapitan Marta Sziłajtis - Obiegło (Samotny rejs dookoła świata); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku